I will always love you
by slayers
Summary: Spike and Buffy claim to hate eachother but pain can chage everything.


Lovers  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetary late one night in search for vampires and demons. It was a quiet night she had been out for an hor and staked two vampires already but kept walking anyway. She enjoyed the quiet and wished she had it everynight. Soon she was near her mothers grave stone, she looked down at it with a sighn trying not to cry. It had been a month sents her mothers death but yet it still upset her to know her mom was really gone. Buffy stood there in front of the stone and thought about her and her mom and what it was like before she had died and how happy it was.  
  
So you still miss her, a voice from behind her said quietly  
  
Buffy jumped and turned to see spike standing behind her by a tree. She looked back down at the grave. Giving one last look at spike she turned and walked away from him. BUFFY he yelled walking behind her, she stopped not look back at him. He walked up to her and stood in front of her, she looked at him sadness and hurt in her eyes.  
  
Are you ok he asked walking closer to her, she stepped back almost falling but spike ame up and caught her around the waist and standing her up straight. yes she answred pulling away im fine. spike looked at her and said are you sure because you look upset. yes spike she said im fine just a little tired and yes kinda upset bu its nothing big.  
  
She turned and started walking again an spike still followed behind. are you sure your ok alone he asked getting to her side. She stopped and looked at him then said look spike I get that you still love me but im ok an you don' t need to waist your time worrying about me.  
  
Look he said I just don't think you should be by yourself i mean i know the niblet is off with willow and tara for the weekend and xannder is with anya this week at his house so that just leaves you alone and i don't like it.  
  
Ok then what do you want to do to keep me from being all alone she said yawning afterwards. well he said I could come to your house if you want and keep you company for alittle while and keep you company. Ok she said back if you really want to. Alright then lets go and they started walking back to her house.  
  
Ten minutes later the enterd her house and buffy slid off her coat and went to hang it then stopped and turned to look behind her to see spike still on the porch. She sighned and looked at him again before saying ok you can come in spike. he walked through the door and watched her hang her coat on the rack by the door. She looked at him you can tak your coat off if you want to then she turned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
She came back out and saw spike sitting on the couch and his coat over the armrest. She looked away and sat in a chair acrossed from it and crossed her arms over her chest. so how you been holding up spike asked looking at her, I been fine spike she said keeping her head down while answering. Spike looked at her an saw she was not as fine like she claimed to be he then stood up and walked over and look at her.  
  
What she said looking up at him. He kneeled down in front of her takeing her hands in his and looking into her eyes waiting for her to pull away but she didn't. he gave them a squeezed and said Buffy you know I love you right she looked away and went to pull her hands away but he held them firmly. Buffy he said look at me when she didn't her gave her hand another squeeze. Buffy look at me he said again this time more serious but in a gentle voice. she looked at him and again he asked you know I love you right. Yes she answred yes I know you love me spike. Good he said back because its true I really do love you buffy and care about you more than you think. you mean the world to me buffy and I don't care how you feel about me but I will always love you forever. Buffy looked at him tears in her eyes and said you mean that. Yes buffy I do and you can't change it he said and she looked at him and began to cry.  
  
Buffy don't cry spike said hugging her. whats the matter I miss her spike she sobbed her face buried in his shoulder while hugging him back. I miss my mother so much and I want her back. its ok luv im her shh im her he said in a soft voice while rubbing her back and hair on it. she pulled away and looked at him then said spike she's gone I hate it god I can't even sit on the couch anymore. Oh buffy its ok and yes you can you know it just sit down he said come on laydown i'll hold you ok . ok she said standing up and walking over to the couch. he stood nex't to her i can't she said I can't sit there. buffy sit nex't to me he said holding her hand and sittingdown. she looked at him ready to cry come on luv he said pulling her down nex't to him she sat down a little shaken. Spike pulled herto him and held her while layingdown.  
  
Spike she said her head on his chest.  
  
What luv he said strokeing her hair. theres something I have to tell you she said back sitting up.  
  
What is it he said pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Spike I she started then looked away. Buffy what is it he said sitting up looking up at her. Spike I love you she said looking back at him. he stared at her in shock.  
  
You do he said really. yes really im sorry I didn't tell you but i didn't know howe you'd react to it she answred. he hugged her and they layed back down buffy I love you so much he said hugging her tighter. I love you you to spike and always will she said hugging him back. Spike she said lookingback at him whlie pulling away I know this may seem to soon but will you make love to me she asked. please spike make love to me will you, yes buffy he answerd i will then her pulled her to him and begain removeing her clothing as she did the same with him. soon they were both laying under a blanket the was hanging over the back of the couch. spike was over buffy getting positioned between her legs. Are you ready he said brushing a kiss to her mouth. yes she answerd as he slid into her hot folds he then began thrustingin and out of her. then he kissed her lips and started kissing dow her jawline and down her and her neck then back to her lips.  
  
Oh spike said as she came close to her first orgasim.  
  
Buffy he said while going into his as well. I love you so much he said I love you to spike I always will forever he kissed her and she then orgasmed. oh go spike she whispred breathing heavy. oh buffy he said slowing down and resting on top of her. he kissed her again befor pulling out of her and laying nex't to her. she yawned and smiled looking at him, your tired he said go to sleep. ok she said kissing him and closeing her eyes while lieing in his arms. soon she was asleep and spike was looking down at her holding her and smileing about twenty minutes later he fell asleep still holding her.  
  
Early the nex't morning around 6:00 buffy awoke still on the couch. she stretched and smiled looking at the handsum sleeping vampire beside her. she took her hand and brushed her fingers on his cheek he smiled and openned his eyes looking at her.  
  
Hi she said, hi he said back then kissing her softly on the lips sleep well he asked. yes she answerd then asked did you. yes i did he said and wouldn't mind sleepig longer. ok then sleep it is she said it only 6:15 she hugged him tightly.  
  
I love you spike she said closing her eyes.  
  
I love you too buffy more than you could ever imagin he said back.  
  
they fell asleep again in eachothers arms with smiles on there faces and both know that now and forever they were Lovers.  
  
THE END 


End file.
